


Next level lost

by kissed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fukuroudani, Getting Together, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Unrequited Love, everybody loves akaashi, kurodai - Freeform, perfect akaashi keiji, sakusa just wants akaashi so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: Ah, crap, I really want him, he blinks.“Hey, Akaashi! Set for me! Oh, you ok dude???” Sakusa doesn’t know where all this energy is coming from or how it never runs out of his body, he also doesn’t like the way his arms dangle all over Akaashi’s frame, how it’s so close to being a hug from the back as he adds his other arm, almost strangling Akaashi but the other doesn’t even bat an eye, resting bitch face strong as always.--orHow Sakusa devises a plan with Ushijima to get Akaashi to go to Itachiyama and how Bokuto is helpless in love with his setter





	Next level lost

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I feel like this is so dialogue heavy and redundant but I did my best. I haven't written in a long time, please be nice to me lol thanks for reading :)
> 
> also it irks me that i cant figure out how to put the fic in justify form, ive tried to copy all and then click justify but it doesn't work so please bear with that i am stupid lol

The first time Sakusa had laid eyes on Akaashi Keiji is was for superficial reasons. He was a beautiful specimen, a graceful moving human being in the court that one wouldn’t really voluntarily ignore. It also helps that he’s a damn smart setter that immediately makes his possessive personality work on overdrive. It’s just how responds when the ball is sent his way, how he breathes through his nose when he tosses it to his teammates, how he controls the flow despite their ace’s lack of emotional stability in the court, Akaashi Keiji always found a way to make the flow of their play amazingly well.

It's so completely sudden but the sheer intensity of how much he wants him is feral, almost like clockwork.

“Focus! We’re down to two,” Komori yells behind him as he just let out another miss, it was a strong spike but it was an uncalculated one, if Ushijima was here he would have shook his head left and right, acted disapprovingly and went on with his strict lifestyle.

Sakusa nods and mutters a gentle apology because Komori is not wrong because even when he just got scolded by one of his teammates, his eyes still linger at the other side of the net who crowd at their ace who has the most ridiculous hairstyle he’s ever seen in his life. Everyone’s eyes were on the them but Sakusa surely had his eyes set on just one particular person.

-

The second set ends with Fukurodani Academy’s win by two points that means Itachiyama Academy had to do the infamous penalties that they had agreed on before the game had begun. Neither Sakusa nor his teammates are keen on doing it but a deal’s a deal and maybe this time he could gather his thoughts on how he could get Akaashi.

He trips on the second walking lunge with his face first on the indoor PVC vinyl flooring earning him a sweet red mark on his left cheek, Komori stop doing the lunges to check if he’s okay, he’s trying not to laugh but he breaks out in a really bad one that makes Sakusa’s cheeks even redder with how much of his laughing garnered attention.

Sakusa sees a pair of decently toned legs, a hand was outstretched, he takes it and he stands up to see the reasons of his misses earlier in the court. He was even much more beautiful up close, hands calloused in the right places just where the ball hits them, his fingertips, the sides of his thumb, some parts of the insides of his knuckles and his eyes –– that would be another time to think about but those eyes were something Sakusa would definitely want to see first thing when he wakes up in the morning.

“Okay?” _ah, how uncool of me_ , he thinks. Sakusa lets go when he realizes he’s holding Akaashi’s hand longer than any highschool boy should have been but the other doesn’t seem to mind it, focused on knowing if Sakusa is alright from his fall.

“Your cheek. I’m in charge of the first aid so if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me,” _ah, even the way he talks is graceful and polite,_ Sakusa shakes his head, his throat doesn’t seem to want to work neither does his tongue, he feels the tips of his ears burn as well as the galloping inside his chest as Akaashi stares him down with those beautiful deep ocean colored eyes. He wants to keep him there but Sakusa knows he’s not as bold as he wants himself to be at this moment, he wants to talk to Akaashi more other than his stupid fall, he wants to communicate to Akaashi how graceful he looks and talks in and out of the court, he wants him.

“Oi, Sakusa! Get back to the lunges,” one of the assistant coaches in their team (who obviously hates him) yells. He glances back to his team seeing that they have already lined up for cooling down stretches and that they’re waiting for him to finish his walking squats, he can feel his cheeks burn again and wishes the ground would eat him up but then again there’s Akaashi on his side, not leaving and making sure he’s okay even when it was just took a stupid unbalanced step that caused him to topple over his own feet.

He nods to the coach and then sets his eyes back to Akaashi who is just a smidgen shorter than him and attempts to smile at him for his kindness.

“Thank you,” Sakusa manages to say even though it’s almost inaudible but Akaashi understood as he nods back, not smiling but not glaring at Sakusa either. He wonders if this is Akaashi’s standard face that he wears everyday.

_Ah, crap, I really want him,_ he blinks.

“Hey, Akaashi! Set for me! Oh, you ok dude???” Sakusa doesn’t know where all this energy is coming from or how it never runs out of his body, he also doesn’t like the way his arms dangle all over Akaashi’s frame, how it’s so close to being a hug from the back as he adds his other arm, almost strangling Akaashi but the other doesn’t even bat an eye, resting bitch face strong as always.

“I’m sorry. I’ll have to go but I hope your injury heals quickly. Make sure to ice it,” and with that Akaashi is dragged back to the Fukurodani side of the court where the players are all over the place and talking loudly over one another, laughing like they just hadn’t played their hearts out on the court just earlier.

_Ah, crap, crap, I really do want him_ , he breathes and finishes his walking lunges in a heartbeat, his eyes never leaving Akaashi as he sets balls for their ace who yells obnoxiously every time he gets a perfect looking cut shot that Sakusa can very well manage on the spot. _He’s weak,_ he blinks again as he breathes out, counting before he switches to the other leg, _I can put your talent to good use,_ he listens to the count of their coach before he can switch to the arms, _You have so much potential,_ he reigns in his arms closer to his chest to feel the stretch more and closes his eyes waiting for the cue to switch and then opens them as soon as his brain supplies the idea.

  
_If you would just be in Itachiyama_ , _just be in Itachiyama so that I can see you every day, put your skills in good use, you would be so happy to see your sets getting done so right and I can do that, I can give you all of that,_ he breathes deep, in and out and in and out again because he’s getting so excited at the thought of Akaashi wearing the same lilac colors as he is right now. While he’s listing down all the things he’s going to give Akaashi in his head, he breathes out and when the coach tells them it’s time to go he gives one last look at Akaashi before he leaves and surprise hits him when he sees Akaashi looking back with his signature look, even at this distance he can see those deep ocean eyes boring into his soul so he nods and gets a nod back.

Sakusa boards the team’s shuttle bus with a tingling feeling in his whole body and doesn’t even hate that Komori recreationally pokes him until he falls asleep with the memory of Akaashi’s warmth on his hand.

 

-

 

Bokuto knows he isn’t the world’s best at being sensitive. He knows he can be dense as a rock, he knows he is not observant like Akaashi or even Kuroo because often times they always have to point out everything for him. Bokuto doesn’t know how he’s lived his life without Akaashi being there, he’s just always been the stability that Bokuto didn’t know he needed, he had always been the person who took care of him even when he wasn’t asked to do so and Akaashi is so talented, has the perfect personality and yet he is here, with him making sure he’s okay.

So when he saw Akaashi standing over Sakusa with his hand outstretched, giving him the treatment Bokuto always had and thought would always be for him, it made his skin crawl and the walls felt like caving in, everything seemed a little dimmer than usual, his breathing is quick and all he wants is to get Akaashi back.

He feels stupid for not seeing it earlier, it was Komi who had pointed out that Akaashi was at the opposing team’s side and helping one of their members and that’s the only time Bokuto gave time to look for Akaashi.

But even when he’s dense as a rock, fucking stupid and insensitive, he knows that kind of look Sakusa is giving Akaashi. He wasn’t making heart eyes because he was grateful for Akaashi, he wasn’t almost drooling because Akaashi was a nice person, he was almost certain that he can utter a word because Akaashi had gone out of his way to hold out a hand for him. He knows that look better than anyone else, it’s been on him for the longest time, ever since Kuroo and the world helped him to realize that he likes Akaashi and not just a setter, not just a teammate or a friend, he likes likes Akaashi in a way that he wants his arms around him all the time, skinship has become his priority and spending time with him made him feel so calm and stable.

_This isn't happening_ , he thinks as he stomps on over to where Akaashi talking to Sakusa because there is no way in hell weird ass awkward looking Sakusa is going to charm Akaashi, _he doesn’t have any,_ he huffs, into liking him instead. No way, just no fucking way, not today, not tomorrow, not even if they lose the nationals, no fucking way Akaashi is going to be in Sakusa orbit, nope.

“Be on your guard,” Tatsuki says to the team as he sees Bokuto stomp over to where Akaashi is. The team watches him until he gets to his destination and holds his breath until they hear Bokuto’s loud voice not saying something stupid that would guarantee him into a fight.

They all shake their heads and go back to doing their own thing and wishes that Bokuto would just fucking confess his guts to their wonderful Akaashi Keiji.

 

-

 

To: Wakatoshi-kun  
From: Sakusa Kiyoomi

I know what you feel about Oikawa

 

Sakusa immediately hits send as soon as he got home, changed into his lounge clothes and had dinner with his family. He retires in his room with an excuse to catch up on homework but really he just wanted to devise his plan on getting Akaashi Keiji.

A beep later.

 

To: Sakusa Kiyoomi  
From: Wakatoshi-kun

What do you mean by that, Sakusa?

 

He shakes his head because he forgot how he had to speak a certain way with Ushijima because he takes everything so literally. He has no sarcastic bone in his body even when he’s teammates are just full of those, especially that red haired dude.

 

To: Wakatoshi-kun  
From: Sakusa Kiyoomi

About wanting him to come to Shiratorizawa. I know that feeling

 

He scratches his head as he feels so frustrated seeing the dots form and then stop, Ushijima is a grandfather wearing a high schooler’s skin.

 

To: Sakusa Kiyoomi  
From: Wakatoshi-kun

I see.

 

Sakusa wanted to strangle Ushijima with how indifferent he is and he’s not really helping him put the plan together, he doesn’t know where to start, what to say, what to do so that he can successfully woo Akaashi Keiji.

 

To: Wakatoshi-kun  
From: Sakusa Kiyoomi

Help me. I want Akaashi Keiji

 

He hit send much harder than he’s supposed to and realizes how suggestive that sounded on text message but he’s sure Ushijima wouldn’t think any of it but for good measure he adds.

 

To: Wakatoshi-kun  
From: Sakusa Kiyoomi

As a setter. I want him to come to Itachiyama

 

The dots come back to life again so he chews on the sides of his lip, nervous as to how Ushijima will respond but he knows it would be something so mundane and obvious like then ask him or corner him and ask him, something so stoic and forward like that.

 

To: Sakusa Kiyoomi  
From: Wakatoshi-kun

I see. You better devise a plan then.

 

Sakusa wants to rip his scalp off his head because Ushijima is killing him here. It was a complete fucking mistake to ask someone like Ushijima for some almost quite there but not technically love advice, stupid stupid Sakusa and his stupid feelings.

A beep.

 

To: Sakusa Kiyoomi  
From: Wakatoshi-kun

Can you wait a few weeks? I have to be in Tokyo for a meeting with the U-19. We can talk then

 

He blinks and re-reads the message. He blinks and breathes and blinks again and holds his phone close to his chest, never in a million years would he thinks Ushijima Wakatoshi would go out and clear a time for a person who’s not even his close friend devise a plan to get someone to their team. Maybe it hits so close to home and the fact that it didn’t work for him maybe he wanted to work for somebody else and if he can help, then maybe just maybe this would plan would work.

 

To: Wakatoshi-kun  
From: Sakusa Kiyoomi

I will then. Good night Wakatoshi-kun

 

He rests peacefully with the thought of Ushijima helping him devise his plan. Sakusa doesn’t really have friends he can shares this with, most especially not his teammates, well not yet and he might have to butter up their current setter but then again he’s been playing for the team since his first year, he will eventually graduate soon.

Everything seems like it has legs now, that the plan can be in motion but he needs to wait, he needs to figure this out before he walks up to Akaashi Keiji and get him to wear those lilac colors on his broad shoulders.

 

-

 

“Oh Sawamura! I didn’t know you were in town,” Bokuto says as he enters the family restaurant with his shoulders a little damp from the sudden rain, Sawamura smiles back.

“I had some time and my mom was going to do some shopping, I’m basically her slave,” he chuckles.

“But you’re here?” Bokuto says confusedly and Kuroo laughs loudly.

“He’s a slave but he’s in love too, Bo,” Sawamura swats the hand that’s all over his shoulders and laughs along with his obnoxiously loud boyfriend who never seems to tame his bed hair.

“Great great great, love is great,” Bokuto unconsciously says and excuses himself to go to the drink bar.

Kuroo and Sawamura had started dating after the training camp. They met first at that practice match in Miyagi and it was pretty much a done deal for them, as far as love at first sight goes, that’s basically how Sawamura and Kuroo had gotten together. And well, maybe some of Sugawara’s amazing meddling sprinkled into help them but either way, they got together and they’ve always been lovey dovey ever since.

Bokuto sits back down on the table where he snatches a fry from Kuroo’s plate and winces at how his friend had kicked him lightly on the shin. He whines at Sawamura only to be kicked in the shin as well.

“What’s bothering you?” Sawamura asks, eyes colored brown and lightly decorated with worry. Kuroo slinks his way further into Sawamura’s warmth and it makes Bokuto think if Akaashi hates it when he does these kinds of things to him.

“Nothing,” he takes a sip of his melon soda, looking outside the rainy silhouette of Tokyo on a Saturday afternoon.

Kuroo eyes him with eyes of a leopard waiting to pounce on his prey then goes in for the kill when he sees Bokuto fidget, doesn’t know what to do with all that energy crowding inside him.

“Spill,” Kuroo says, Bokuto doesn’t budge.

“Fine then,” he brings up another topic about how Kenma doesn’t want to go out ever since Hinata had bought him that game he really wanted for his birthday and how Kuroo can’t still believe that’s Sugawara’s natural hair color, _does he have some kind of foreign blood in him?_ He asks and Sawamura replies _he doesn’t think so but I think maybe from an old old relative they haven’t tracked down because his sister has those light eyes as well-_

“Guys,” Kuroo gives Sawamura a look of pure triumph before raising his eyebrows as if to tell his boyfriend, _I told you so_ as they wait for Bokuto to spill the beans.

Bokuto is bouncing around with his half melon soda on the table, almost spilling as he tries to make do of his words but only forms a real sentence when Sawamura started to ask questions.

“So this is about Akaashi,” Yes.

“He likes another guy?” No, but he’s giving him attention and I- I kind of don't like it.

“Why not?” I don’t know?

Sawamura and Kuroo give each other a look and a knowing smile. Both of them face Bokuto like they’re going to tell him some ground breaking news.

“Bokuto Koutarou. My bro. My best friend. My number one after Daichi-”

“That makes him number two, Kuroo,” Sawamura chimes in with a smirk that he borrowed from none other than Kuroo himself.

“Shhhhh, babe let me finish,” one long digit plastered along Sawamura’s lips that hover over his nose as he’s silenced and Kuroo continues on with his monologue. Bokuto looking at them both confused as he waits for the news.

“You, Bokuto Koutarou, who’s one of the top five spikers in the country, obnoxious energy ball, Ace of the Fukurodani Academy, are jealous,” Sawamura rolls his eyes.

“You sure know how to make things dramatic, Tetsu,” while Bokuto stays stunned, doesn’t even agree on what Sawamura just said because usually he would (because Sawamura is the voice of reason in this trio and in life) but he’s stunned silent. There are only a few people that can do this to him so this is quite a feat.

“Who’s this dude who’s making you all jelly belly, Bo?” Kuroo asks, finishing the other half of his burger.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” Kuroo nearly chokes, Sawamura pats Kuroo’s back in order to get him to breathe properly again. Bokuto just stares in space as he thinks of Sakusa’s stats and how Akaashi would better suit his talent.

Then he shakes his head. He’s not giving him to Sakusa and his heart eyes and stupidly curly hair.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, Itachiyama? Sakusa who is one of the top-” Sawamura glomps his boyfriend, his turn to silence him and faces Bokuto.

“What has he done to make you this jealous, Bo?” he asks instead before his stupid half makes a wrong comment and send Bokuto into depressed mode.

“We had a practice match not too long ago. He fell and before I knew it, Akaashi was giving him a hand and he was holding it for so long that I felt like he was getting him to go to the other team, I felt like Akaashi was leaving me, I don’t want that. I don’t want Awghaasshi to leave me for that Octopus haired delinquent, I don’t want Awwwkaashi to leave me period,” Kuroo doesn’t know where to go from here. If he’s supposed to comfort his clearly troubled friend or to record his undying love for Akaashi and show it to him so that they can just get together but Sawamura beats him to it, leaving his side and circling his arms around Bokuto who was in the verge of depressed mode.

“Shhh, it's okay. You’re okay. It’s perfectly normal to feel that way,” Sawamura mumbles into Bokuto’s hair.

“It is?” his voice sounded so small it made Kuroo’s heart crack a little.

“Of course. Do you know what would fix this feeling?” Sawamura says into Bokuto’s hair again, rocking him away from his depressed mode.

“What?” he asks.

“Tell Akaashi how you feel. He won’t know unless you tell him what’s bothering you and if you’re bothered, your plays will be affected and Akaashi will have to ask you anyway, so,” by this time, Kuroo has completely abandoned his burger (or what’s left of it) and scooches to Sawamura’s side and with his long wing span he hugs the both of them tight and agrees with Sawamura.

“He’s right, Bo,” they both nod and Bokuto closes his eyes and thinks he has the best friends in the world. Never minding that they so ridiculous on a busy Saturday afternoon inside a family restaurant full of people staring at their show of affection.

 

-

 

“I am not sure this is the best possible way to get Akaashi Keiji to get to your team and I am not really sure why you want someone so plain as him to be on your team too but I think this will work if you wish to have him play for Itachiyama Academy,” even the way Ushijima sits is stoic like he’s supposed to get a scolding from some higher up compared to the way Sakusa slouches his shoulders in the comfortable booth they’re situated at.

He looks over his notes and recites it in his head.

 

  1. Greet.
  2. Small talk.
  3. Get to know him just enough.
  4. ASK. Perfect timing is needed.
  5. Be prepared to convince if he says no. Tell him about school benefits, etc.
  6. Smile. Smile. SMILE!



 

In reality, he could have devised this plan all by himself but he didn’t think he had the courage to do so. With how Akaashi Keiji is, how perfect he is, Sakusa felt like he needed to offer him the moon before he could get him to come to Itachiyama and he still thinks so but he’s met Akaashi, he’s a kind human being that doesn’t seem to have an entitled aura to him but Sakusa could be wrong, the only thing that isn’t wrong though is how his burning desire to have Akaashi. How violent and blue it is when he decides to feel for it, when he gives time to think about how good they could be together, side by side, they’re both on the same grade too, he wouldn’t ever have to leave him and he wouldn’t ever have to leave Sakusa too, they would be doing the same things at the same time and that would be so ideal. So so ideal that Sakusa can almost taste it.

He can almost see- Eh?

Sakusa stands up, eyes wide and bright, Ushijima following what he’s staring and opens his mouth.

“Let me borrow something from Tendou, “ _If you are looking for a sign, this is it,”_ he would say,” and that’s all it took for Sakusa to throw a few bills at the table and storming off with an apology and thanks to Ushijima who cleared time to help him get Akaashi Keiji.

Ushijima cracks a smile in Sakusa’s wake.

 

-

 

Akaashi pockets his transport card and fixes his jacket as he leaves the station. Bokuto said he wanted to meet because he said he wanted to say something to Akaashi. He thinks he could have said it over text or called him if it was that urgent but Bokuto said he needed to tell him in person which made him sweat in his pajamas and lose all the sleepiness he’s been feeling before he received that text.

He hopes he’s doing okay, hopes that he’s not depressed with something or god forbid someone. Akaashi isn’t the type to get jealous with other people and Bokuto makes it easy for him to know where his place is because of how much he calls him, how much he wants to spend his time with him even after volleyball practice ends. It was long long time ago where he got smitten into those white tips of his, how loud his voice is despite the room being so vast, how much strength he holds in those arms, how he smiles so bright it makes Akaashi’s insides hurt.

It makes him anxious, anxious to know what kind of words Bokuto is going to tell him in this Sunday afternoon.

“Akaashi,” he stops walking, someone is holding his forearm with much strength as if they’re desperate and he turns back to say something.

“Boku- oh. Itachiyama’s ace..” he mumbles, bowing politely. Facial expression never changed.

“I’m Sakusa. I’m S-Sakusa Kiyoomi,” ah, he stuttered, Akaashi thinks and tilts his head before acknowledging him again with another polite bow.

“I-um.. was,” he coughs, does he have a cold? The weather has been pretty weird in Tokyo recently.

“How have you been?” he asks and he thinks Sakusa Kiyoomi’s smile is wonderful on that type of face. Even when he looks so nervous, eyes large and round that glistens into the shine of the sun.

He doesn’t know Sakusa in person save for that one time he tried to help him but he does know of Sakusa though. He knows his stats, his talent, he knows how the other teams fear him, knows they’re in the same grade but that’s about it.

Maybe he also knows that with all of his intimidating appearance and unapproachable vibe, he is just a shy high schooler who has trouble making friends.

“I’m good. What about you?” he looks at the time, he still have fifteen minutes before he needs to be so he can spare a few and distract himself from his anxiety.

“I’m good too. I was just with Ushijima earlier but he had to go back to Miyagi. I saw you and I thought I’d talk to you, you,” he's fumbling with his words, Sakusa instantly wants a do over for this.

“I like how you set,” and the way Sakusa said it was like it was a confession that made Akaashi all tingly and wrong, he felt a little bad but he didn’t want to assume, maybe he was just complimenting him on his skills and maybe because it’s coming from some talented player that he feels some type of way.

He nods, smiles a little to be polite.

Sakusa kicks the invisible dirt on his feet and grabs Akaashi’s wrist ever so gently and thanks the heavens that there aren’t many people in this area because he’s going to do it, his mouth is going to open and he’s going to ask Akaashi to come to Itachiyama. To come to him. He’s going to ask Akaashi if it’s okay if he can have him.

“I really do like the way you set. You’re so calm when you toss the ball, your vibe is so gentle and strong at the same time. We could really use someone like you in Itachiyama,”

“Or I could,” he bats an eyelash not to be cute but because he’s nervous as hell. Akaashi looks at him like he’s been presented a diamond ring but says nothing.

“I know it’s sudden but you could still transfer. I can help you. You have so much potential and I-,” he coughs, breaks the drought in his throat and continues.

“I could be good to you. I would be good to your tosses and always take them home for a point,” he smiles shyly, beads of sweat roll down his nape, on his chest, the back of his knees and everything else he usually doesn’t sweat at.

Akaashi collects his thoughts. This wasn’t just an invitation to transfer to Itachiyama Academy, this was something else, the way he said how he liked how Akaashi set sounded like a confession and he was right, this is it, a confession and some kind of proposal to other team where he would wear lilacs and ivory instead of the navy, gold and white combination he’s been sporting for about one and a half year now.

Itachiyama is good school. If he did consider on transferring his parents would surely approve, it would look good on his college applications and he knows he would have an easier load during volleyball because Sakusa is skilled and he’s stable, he doesn’t let his emotions run through him when they’re in the court playing for their legacy, he doesn’t whine and he’s controlled. But everything changes as soon as he introduces Bokuto into the whole plot. He’s the reason for the plot twist, he is the fucking plot twist to Akaashi’s ideal path to a successful life. Not that Fukurodani is inferior to Itachiyama’s but just the clout Itachiyama gets is a whole lot for his college applications.

But Bokuto. He’s a different story. He imagines attending to Bokuto’s college, not playing Volleyball anymore but instead cheering for him by the stands with obnoxious sign boards that he knows Bokuto will love to see. Shared apartments with one bedroom, a shared bed, schedule plastered on the fridge door, Akaashi’s half eaten food that Bokuto will wolf down before he leaves in the morning, a messy kiss before he goes out to his class, even messier ways to say his name that he will never get tired of hearing ever.

He imagines domestic bliss with his plot twist.

Akaashi puts his hand on top of Sakusa’s and pulls it away, then looks up, half smiling.

“Sakusa-san, I am flattered by your proposal. I really am but I am happy in Fukurodani and I believe I will do the best at where I am right now,”

“And as for the other.. Proposal I-, I would have to decline. I am so sorry but I do have someone who is dear to me, I mean, it’s complicated right now but-”

“I understand,” ah, even when he turns me down I still want him, he’s still so beautiful even when he’s like this, he tries his best to plaster a smile on his face.

“I truly am-”

“Akaashi,” and with that they both turn their heads towards the voice that called Akaashi’s name. Clear and with the right pronunciation.

“Bokuto-san,” Sakusa sees the way Akaashi’s eyes light up like wildfire, ahhhhh, i’ve lost, this is how not getting what you want feels, he thinks and blinks and breathes deeply before smiling at Akaashi again and giving him a clap on the back before walking away because it’s his cue to do so, to leave Akaashi and finally get that complicated relationship uncomplicated.

Sakusa jogs to the park where he finds a bench he can sit on and brings out his phone.

 

To: Wakatoshi-kun  
From: Sakusa Kiyoomi

Mission failed.

 

And he sighs into the clear blue sky.

 

-

 

Akaashi Keiji thinks he’s never seen that kind of expression painted on Bokuto Koutarou’s face. He’s always seen him with a perpetually obnoxious smile or his moping face when he gets into the bad vibes zone so he doesn’t exactly know what to do or say to this human being so he closes the gap instead, making sure he has two steps apart so that he can still be close but not close enough if he suddenly throws a fit.

“What’s wrong? Are you hungry?” Bokuto doesn’t know what kind of expression he has on his face right now or what kind of feelings he’s feeling because it’s all a mix of things inside his mind and heart.

“Awghaashwi,” he starts crying, the concrete floor catching his teardrops and he feels himself getting embraced by Akaashi, his scent lingering into Bokuto’s nose, the softness of his skin tightening around him like a protective shell.

“Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?” he hears him say, gently, always so gentle with this one.

“Ywsoudah with thaat Skausaaa-” and he knows he’s not making any sense with his whimpering and crying, he’s not going to make something out of this if he doesn’t stop crying but no matter what he does it just won’t stop.

He heaves deep into his rib cage, trying his best to control his breath until he’s got it, his breathing still unstable but he thinks he can utter understandable words now.

“What were you doing with that Octopus head?” Bokuto pouts, somehow he got himself together but Akaashi is still loosely holding him.

“We had bumped into each other while I was waiting for you to arrive,” he says.

“That all? Why was he holding onto you?” Bokuto asks, eyes trying to find some sort of lie in Akaashi’s words but he’s never been good at that and Akaashi is way too good in letting Bokuto hears what he wants to hear. He doesn’t have to know what they talked about, it wasn’t important, he had made the decision and there was no question about too so Bokuto didn’t need to know.

“Because he was asking me to come to Itachiyama,” but he also doesn’t want to lie to Bokuto no matter how much he knows he would fall into depressed mode. He knows he can never shelter Bokuto from feeling depressed and sad because that’s just how life is and Akaashi’s role is to nurse him back to being happy, but lying to him or keeping stuff from him doesn’t sit well with Akaashi.

Bokuto’s golden eyes widen, feeling a little hurt with his lips quivering, threatening to break out into tears again.

“What did you say?” he asks, voice so small Akaashi is not used to it.

“What did you think I said?” Akaashi smiles his kindest smile, most genuine smile he’s reserved for moments like these and hugs Bokuto as if to absorb everything that’s bothering him.

“What did you say! I want to hear you say it!” Bokuto claws his way out of Akaashi’s embrace and Akaashi just laughs, keeps his embrace tight because this is it, this i exactly the push he needs to finally say something to Bokuto and if he’s wrong somehow then he would just have to deal with the embarrassment later so angles his lips close to Bokuto’s ear.

“I am happy that I am in Fukurodani because I’m at my best when I’m playing with my special person,” and just to be cheeky, he adds a light kiss on the spot where Bokuto’s ear and cheek connect before releasing him but capturing his hands again.

This is another expression he has yet to see on Bokuto. Flushed and all shy because he just got confessed to by his junior, his setter, his friend and everything else that he wants him to be after this exchange.

“Awkwagashi, this isn’t how it’s supposed to be today. I was supposed to tell you I love you and you’re supposed to be the one crying,” Bokuto burst out in tears again but this time Akaashi is laughing, mouth wide open with his hand on his stomach, a light ab workout while Bokuto bawls his eyes out, his heart feels so fluttery and light, colors seemed to be more vibrant than what it was before, even touching Bokuto seemed much different, everything had seemed to be better now that he’s confessed his feelings to Bokuto Koutarou.

“Call me Keiji. Maybe then, I would cry,” he whispers in Bokuto’s ear before opening his mouth to say.

“And I love you too. Have been for a while, I’m happy you feel the same way, Bokuto-san,” Bokuto continues to bawl his eyes out and Akaashi just laughs and laughs while he holds Bokuto’s weight while he guides him somewhere he can sit down and cool off.

He doesn’t know who to quantify his happiness but maybe he doesn’t have to, not when Bokuto is busy crying half of his water weight in happiness, everything he’s ever wanted, all his sadness and frustrations led to this moment, led to this very moment wherein Bokuto and him would be something much more stronger than just teammates or even friends.

“I’m glad I can be at Fukurodani,” he mumbles inaudibly as he tightens his hold around Bokuto’s shoulders and smile from here on out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was lurking the internet for some HQ!! Rare pair fics when I stumbled upon this glorious thread http://hq-rare-pairs.tumblr.com/tagged/sakuaka and somehow I couldn't get it out of my head and went to write the goddamn fic. This is all inspired by that fic, this isn't my original plot so it's all thanks to this thread that this fic has come alive lol 
> 
> Please let me know if you've enjoyed it (or not) thank you for reading :)


End file.
